This new Liriope variety was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Liriope gigantea maintained by Flowerwood Nursery, Inc. in Bushnell, Fla. The plant upon which the seed of Liriope gigantea `Merton Jacobs` was found is not a horticultural variety or cultivar and is not patented or available commercially. The seedling, hereinafter referred to as `Merton Jacobs` was discovered by Randall Merton Jacobs in 1994. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique dark green foliage, increased growth rate, and unique display of flowers above the foliage.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by division has been under Mr. Jacobs' direction at the same location. Several generations of the new plant have been evaluated and the distinctive characteristics of the plant have remained stable. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.